


Betrayed

by nescamonster



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Betrayal, Depression, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Self-Mutilation, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 07:02:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11754549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nescamonster/pseuds/nescamonster
Summary: Ryan was a broke Angel who fell in love and relearned how to flyThen he was betrayed by the one he trusted mosteverything had been a lie....One-shot





	Betrayed

Ryan had been betrayed...

 

The love of his eternal existence…

 

Betrayed him…

 

All this time, ages that had passed together, sharing everything, their lives, their love, their minds, their bodies…

 

A lie…

 

Every single moment, tainted by the knowledge he had now. Every single part of his happiness, every bit of healing he had worked at. Undone with the twenty-twenty vision he could now few the past with…

 

_ A lie… _ __   
  
Ryan sat on the edge of the highest skyscraper in this city. Humans built tall, the theory among the angels that they wished to be closer to the glory of heaven. Ryan no longer cared for heaven however. He no longer cared for anything.

 

He simply existed. Numb. Playing a part. A good soldier. He obeyed, he listened to orders and he parroted the propaganda. All to appear as if the betrayal had not gutted him from the inside out. As if he were not made hollow by his own foolishness, his gullibility, his idiocracy. He played the part they wished him to play until suspicious eyes moved from him.

 

For if his partner had been a Traitor, then, so they said, he should have known.

 

He knew they still doubted him, but he played his role well. He was no Traitor. The thought turned his stomach just as the thought of his partner's betrayal made him shudder. To think he had let that Traitor touch him. His body, his mind, his  _ heart... _

 

He felt dirty. Tainted. Like betrayal was etched into his skin now. 

 

A tear rolled down his nose and dropped, glistening, the many stories to splash on a human below. The human cried out in painful agony, grabbing their chest as they fell to a knee. They experienced a partial amount of Ryan's emotional wounds.

 

Ryan looked up, into the sky. His wings were dead weight behind him, spread across the roof and limp. He hated them now.  **They** had had their hands all over them. Had groomed Ryan's wings for him. Complemented him on them. His wings were as tainted as he was.

 

Around and around the questions went. How did Ryan not see this betrayal coming? Did love truly blind him to traitorous intentions? Was he, deep in his soul, broken and wrong that he had loved such a partner? The problem must be with him. It had to be. 

 

A whole Angel would have known ages ago.

 

They were Right to look upon Ryan with suspicion. Ryan could feel it, he knew the truth. He was what was wrong. As bad as his traitor partner, because he did not stop them. He was there, in their lives every day, and he did not see. It was his fault. He was to blame. For he did nothing, had been blind, had willing embraced the lie that someone could love him.

 

When the betrayal had come, and they had forced his traitor partner to his knees, Ryan had looked down on them and seen only the Angel who had taught him to fly again. They read out the Betrayal, the undeniable truth that Ryan's Angel, was a traitor and Ryan had shattered.

 

Ryan was not worthy of the wings he bore. Tainted wings. Flight he had only achieved through the love and support of a Traitor and betrayer.

 

Ryan reached back his hands, following the join of wing to his shoulders, wrapping fingers around the thick bone, the fluff of his downy feathers between his fingers. 

 

He could not have what the Other angels had.

 

Ryan gritted his teeth and wrapped the other hand around as well, the angle odd and uncomfortable, pulling his wing in a way it should not be pulled, straining the muscles.

 

He could never have the happiness the other angels had.

 

Ryan pulled with all his strength, angel strength helping as he roared his pain, tendons and muscles straining to the snapping point, the bone shrieking in agony as it fractured apart, wing spasming.

 

He did not deserve his wings.   
  
The wing detached with a horrible wet crunching sound and ryan threw it away from himself. Then he reached back, sobbing and grunting as with slick bloodied hands he grabbed the other wing.

 

They were a sign of something he would never experience again.

 

Below him, there was chaos. Every human a drop of angel tear touched were writhing and screaming in agony. Every single moment of negative feelings rushing through their bodies at once. Angel emotion was so much more than a human could handle.   
  
Another long pull, more pain filled yelling than Ryan's other wing came free. He let that fall onto the roof as well, a waterfall of blood pouring down his back. He put his head in his trembling blood slick hands and wept, for though they were gone, he could still feel the weight of them. 

 

The promise of flight forever denied to him by his own stupidity. 

 

He had been Betrayed Yes…

 

But Ryan knew…

 

He deserved it...


End file.
